Soul of Link
by Rizukami
Summary: Maaf belum bisa bikin summary. Summary : Rizuki seorang yang telah kehilangan orangtuanya bertemu dengan gadis misterius yang memberinya kekuatan misterius yang telah mengubah kehidupannya, entah itu tidak disengaja atau sudah takdirnya. OCXHarem
1. Chapter 1

Hai minna-san, ini adalah fanfic pertama saya

* * *

Disclaimer: Karakter anime yang bersangkutan bukan milik saya

Genre : Romance, Supernatural

**WARNING : Karakter Hyperdimension Neptunia sudah dalam bentuk CPU/Megami**

* * *

**Chapter 01**

"**The Beginning"**

**Rizuki**

Namaku Rizuki Narukami, orangtuaku sudah meninggal sekitar 13 tahun yang lalu akibat sebuah kecelakan. Aku mempunyai seorang kakak bernama Ryou Narukami, tapi dia sudah menghilang sekitar 4 tahun yang lalu, sekarang aku berusia 17 tahun dan tinggal di tempat yang bernama Geimugyou-kai dimana tempat itu terbagi atas 4 wilayah yang diantaranya Planeptune, Lastastion, Lowee, dan Leanbox. Kebanyakan orang tinggal di 4 wilayah itu, tapi aku tepat berada di tengah-tengah 4 wilayah itu yang berarti aku orang yang bisa dianggap penduduk Planeptune, Lastation, Lowee, dan Leanbox.

Kehidupanku normal-normal saja tapi kadang aku mengalami kesialan, entah apa yang membuatku mengajak kencan seorang _Megami_ dari Planeptune walaupun aku tahu akan ditolak, saat aku mengajaknya dia berkata

"Mungkin jika semua orang disini mati maka aku tidak punya pilihan lain" aku tahu akan ditolak tapi aku mencoba pada _Megami_ di Lastation

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Kau mulai sangat menyebalkan" Kata_ Megami_ yang jelas kesal "Maukah aku berkencan denganku" aku bertanya dengan cara yang cukup keras

"APA, kau serius? Aku bahkan tidak suka berbicra denganmu jadi tidak mungkin mempertimbangkan kencan denganmu" katanya dengan cara yang sinis.

Ya mau bagaimana lagi, akunya saja yang tidak sadar mana mungkin seorang _Megami _mau berkencan denganku yang penampilan saja pas-pasan. Aku seharusnya bersyukur mempunyai penghasilan dengan menjalankan Quest di 4 wilayah itu, aku mulai melakukannya saat usiaku 10 tahun.

Aku kembali kerumah untuk mengambil senjataku berupa Twin blade dan pergi ke wilayah Planeptune, karena aku sudah melakukan ini sekitar 7 tahun jadi aku cukup mengenal resepsionisnya "Hei selamat siang Rizuki" sapa seorang resepsionis

"Quest macam apa yang kau cari?"

"Hai dan selamat siang Almo" kataku pada gadis berambut pendek dengan spiky bangs style dan berwarna violet

"Apa hari ini ada Quest yang berkaitan dengan monster biasa, tapi dengan jumlah yang banyak" "Sebentar….Ah! ada satu membunuh 30 Dongoo yang telah menyerang hutan diluar Planeptune, apa kau ingin mengambil yang satu ini?"

"Tentu" kataku, dan dengan itu aku berangkat ke hutan yang berada diluar Planeptune untuk menebas Dongoo. Aku bertanya-tanya apa ada monster yang agak kuat di hutan tersebut, sepanjang jalan tidak ada monster yang kuat dan Dongoo juga seperti slime tingkat bawah.

Saat sampai memang terdapat Dongoo yang banyak dan tanpa ada keraguan aku menyerang Dongoo itu, aku berlari dan mengambil Twin blade yang disilangkan di belakang badanku "Saber Dance" seperti tarian, aku menebas Dongoo itu dan membunuh 5. Saat ada serangan dadakan entah kenapa tubuhku bergerak dan membunuh Dongoo yang melakukan serangan dadakan. Aku membunuh Dongoo tersebut dengan serangan yang sama, karena mereka sendiri cukup lemah.

"Akhirnya selesai" Aku memutuskan untuk istirahat sebentar, walaupun Dongoo itu lemah tapi jika jumlah mereka banyak cukup melelahkan untuk dihadapi sendirian. Angin yang berhembus dengan halus membuatku mengantuk dan mataku terasa berat jadi aku menutup mataku dan tertidur

_**Flashback 13 year ago**_

Aku dan kakakku memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke tempat pekerjaan orang tua kami yang berada di Lastation, orang tua kami adalah peneliti dan mereka sedang mengembangkan suatu proyek. Tapi terjadi suatu kegagalan dalam proyek tersebut dan akan terjadi suatu ledakan yang akan menghancurkan tempat fasilitas itu. Aku, kakakku, orang tua kami dan beberapa orang hamper tidak sempat untuk evakuasi, saat akan keluar ledakan itu terjadi demi melindungi kami, mereka mengorbankan diri mereka. "A-Aaahhh" aku berteriak sangat keras, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah ledakan itu. Tanganku terasa basah dan agak lengket, aku berada di pangkuan ibuku Miruku Narukami dia memelukku dan darahnya terus berceceran

"R-Rizuki, k…kau….harus….tetap..hi..hidup" Ibuku berkata dengan nada yang kesulitan bernapas lalu di mata kanan ibuku terdapat lambang aneh bersinar warna-warni "TETAPLAH HIDUP" Ibuku berteriak ke arahku dan aku hanya memandangi matanya, lambing itu bersinar sangat terang sehingga cahaya dari mataku itu mengenai mataku. Semenjak saat itu aku kehilangan ingatanku sampai saat ini.

_**End of Flashback**_

"Hah" aku bermimpi saat kejadian itu "Ingatan itu kembali" akatku sambil memerhatikan tanganku, jadi selama ini saat tubuhku bergerak itu adalah apa yang ibuku perbuat, aku memutuskan untuk kembali karena hari sudah sore. Saat akan kembali aku merasa ada yang memgawasiku atau lebih tepatnya mengikutiku disaat yang sama aku melihat monster aneh tapi monster itu langsung menghilang.

"Almo, aku sudah membunuh 30 Dongoo di hutan luar Planeptune" kataku pada Almo melaporkan Quest

"Kerja bagus, ini imbalannya" Almo menyerahkan sekantong uang sesuai dengan kertas Quest tersebut, aku mengambil imbalan tersebut dan aku menggunakan beberapa uang tersebut untuk membeli bahan makanan, setelah samapai di rumah aku memasak makanan dan membersihkan diri langsung tidur.

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

Jam alarm ku berbunyi, aku mematikan jam alarmku kemudian aku siap untuk pergi mengambil Quest lagi. "Hey, Almo apa ada Quest baru?" tanyaku

"Maaf, untuk hari ini semua Quest sudah diambil oleh seseorang" jawab Almo dengan ekspresi sedih, sial padahal asekarang aku membutuhkan uang

"Baiklah, bisa kah kau menghubungi resepsionis Lastation, Lowee, dan Leanbox?" tanyaku mungkin ada satu Quest yang bisa aku ambil.

"Tunggu sebentar" Almo mencoba menghubungi 3 wilayah yang lain

"Maaf, sepertinya disana juga sudah tidak ada Quest yang tersisa" Balas Almo

"Baiklah, terima kasih Almo" kataku

"Silahkan coba esok hari, mungkin aka nada Quest untukmu" kata Almo, ya mungkin aku akan beristirahat untuk satu hari saja. Baru kali ini tidak ada Quest biasanya banyak sekali tumpukan Quest dan aku setiap hari mengambil beberapa Quest tersebut.

Keesokan harinya aku mencoba apakah hari ini ada Quest yang bisa aku ambil, diluar keadaan sedang tidak baik bagi 4 wilayah apa itu yang membuatku merasa tidak nyaman hari ini? "Halo Almo" kataku sambil mendekati meja depan "Oh, hai Rizuki" kata Almo

"Aku inta maaf karena mengatakan ini tapi, hari ini juga tidak ada Quest"

"Apa? Hari ini pula?" sahutku yang kemudian mendesah

"Apa setidaknya kau mengetahui orang terakhir yang mengambil semua Quest?" tanyaku

"Maaf, aku telah diberitahu untuk tidak mengatakannya" Jawab Almo

"Baiklah, terima kasih untuk informasinya" kataku kemudian aku pergi ke hutan untuk merenungkan diri sambil tiduran.

"Kalau begini terus apa yang harus aku lakukan" aku mengeluh sendiri, tempat di hutan terkadan menyenangkan sambil menatap awan aku meutup mataku sambil merasakan hembusan angina yang sejuk, keadaan seperti ini membuatku tenang mungkin ini tidak terlalu buruk juga, siapa tahu besok aku bisa mendapatkan Quest atau aku harus mencari pekerjaan lain untuk mendapatkan uang.

*DUAAAARR*

"Apa itu" aku mendengar suara ledakan, dan terlihat asap dekat dengan tempat yang aku tiduri. Aku langsung mengecek apa yang sedang terjadi, aku melihat seorang gadis yang tergeletak mengenakan gaun putih rambutnya sangat panjang dan hijau. Aku mencoba untuk menolongnya tapi ada seorang pria berjubah hitam menghalangiku

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku

"Kau…." Pria itu terlihat terkejut, aku tidak dapat melihat wajahnya tapi aku mengetahuinya dari suaranya

"Pergilah, jika kau pergi kau tidak akan terluka" lanjut pria itu, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan gadis itu apalagi pria berjubah hitam itu sangat mencurigakan apalagi bicaranya aneh.

Tanpa sepatah kata pun aku menarik Twin blade yang disilangkan di belakang badanku

"Rupanya kau akan melawan" pria itu menjenrtikan jarinya, tiba-tiba ada monster di belakangku "Ancient Dragon!?" aku segera menghindar ditambah lagi Ancient Dragon ini tidak biasa, warnanya hitam seperti kerasukan sesuatu. Aku harus memikirkan sesuatu dengan cepat, jika aku melawan monster tersebut pasti pria berjubah hitam akan membawa gadis itu tapi, jika aku menyerang pria itu maka monster itu juga akan menyerangku.

Aku melempar satu Twin bladeku untuk menarik perhatian monster dan Twin bladeku mengenai leher monster. Monster itu kesakitan lumayan perhatiannya terganggu sekarang tinggal pria jubah hitam saja lawanku, aku masih punya sebelah Twin blade lagi yang aku pegang di tangan kananku. Saat aku akan menusuknya dia menghindar dan menjatuhkan ku dengan memukul punggungku.

"Sial" aku sudah tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi, saat pria itu akan menusuk dengan Twin blade yang tadi terjatuh tiba-tiba badan ku bergerak sendiri dan menjatuhkan kembali Twin blade, meskipun begitu pria itu mengepalkan tangan kirinya dan meninju perutku hingga aku terpental.

"Selamat tinggal bocah, karena kau cukup bodoh aku sudah memberimu pilihan tapi, kau tolak mentah-mentah" pria itu berjalan akan mendekatiku dan gadis itu, apakah aku akan berakhir seperti ini jika saja aku punya kekuatan. Baru sadar jari tanganku mengenai jari tangan gadis itu "Apa kau menginginkan kekuatan?" suara seorang gadis terdengar di telingaku, apakah ini suara gadis itu "Aku akan memberimu kekuatan itu tapi, kau akan hidup tidak seperti manusia lain, keberadaan yang berbeda, waktu yang berbeda, kehidupan yang berbeda, kekuatan yang akan mengasingkanmu" sepertinya hanya aku saja yang dapat mendengarkan suara gadis itu

"Tetapi, kekuatan ini sendirilah yang akan memilih jika kekuatan ini tidak memilihmu maka kau akan mati. Jika kau sudah siap dengan resiko itu" lanjut gadis itu Kesimpulan yang dapat aku ambil adalah gadis itu akan memberiku kekuatan tapi kekuatan itu sendirilah yang akan memilih.

Jika aku tidak dipilih kekuatan itu maka aku akan mati tapi, jika aku tidak terima kekuatan itu maka aku akan dibunuh oleh pria dan monster itu. Kalau dipikir jika aku berakhir mati maka kedua pilihan tersebut sama saja tapi, kemungkinan aku memilih kekuatan itu perbandingannya 50:50 "Baiklah, resiko itu aku terima!" Itulah jawabanku pada gadis itu.

"Baiklah, sekarang ucapkan bersamaku" gadis itu memberiku kata-kata, aku sudah mendengarnya sekali dan kami harus mengucapkannya bersama-sama "Soul Link!"

* * *

**Bagaimana ceritanya? mohom maaf bila kurang bagus dan jika ceritanya pendek.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Karakter anime yang bersangkutan bukan milik saya

Genre : Romance, Supernatural

**WARNING : AU. Karakter Hyperdimension Neptunia sudah dalam CPU/Megami Form kecuali CPU Candidate dan Ultradimension**

* * *

**Chapter 02**

"**Rise of the Soul Linker"**

**Normal POV  
**

Sebuah cahaya bersinar terang, tidak hanya terang tapi juga kekuatannya dapat dirasakan, kekuatan yang dapat menghancurkan dibalik cahaya itu. Di sebelah utara terdapat 2 orang mereka dapat merasakan kekuatan itu "A-apa ini?" Tanya Megami dari Planeptune bernama Neptune, gadis rambut yang panjang dan di kepang gaya twintail berwarna ungu gelap, mata berwarna biru "O-Onee-chan…" kata adik Megami bernama Nepgear sambil memandang ke arah Lastastion gadis berambut panjang ungu-ungu, rambutnya hampir pinggang panjang dengan beberapa helai longgar panjang dan keriting bawah, warna matanya sedikit lebih gelap. "Itu terlihat buruk, aku harap Noire tidak apa-apa" kata Neptune sambil memandang.

**Di Planeptune**

Sementara di Planeptune basilicom, seorang gadis mungil yang duduk di sebuah tome bernama Histoire telah menyaksikan ini dengan ekspresi yang sangat serius "Tampaknya 'DIA' akhirnya bangkit. Aku harus memberitahu semua Megami tentang ini" kata Histoire

**Di Lastation**

Megami yang berambut putih dan dikenakan turun dengan beberapa inci dipotong dan poninya telah diperpanjang sedikit messy, matanya berwarna hijau bernama Noire sedang berjalan-jalan di tamannya "*Sigh* Akhir-akhir ini sudah terlalu tenang di sekitar sini" katanya, tiba-tiba datang gempa besar "Apa yang…" sebelum Noire bisa menyelesaikannya, cahaya biru mendekati pohon yang di dekatnya dan membuat kebakaran. "Apa yang sedang terjadi?" tanyanya.

Kemudian adiknya seorang Megami candidate, gadis berambut hitam panjang yang sebagian besar di turunkan mencapai dadanya dan sebagian dipakaikan kuncir dengan pita biru dan bercahaya hitam,warna matanya merah kehitaman, namanya adalah Uni yang mendadak berlari keluar basilicom lalu berteriak.

"Onee-chan, Onee-chan ada sesuatu di daratan yang menciptakan ketidakseimbangan dan membuang segala sesuatu tidak seimbang. Apapun ini, ini sangat kuat" kata Megami candidate. Noire berdiri dengan ekspresi terbaca "Dimana tepatnya, apakah dekat" Tanya Uni, "Menurut pramuka kita, sumbernya sekitar 5 kilometer barat laut dari sini" kata Megami candidate, Noire dan Uni pun berjalan menuju tempat itu.

**Di Lowee**

Pada titik ini energinya tumbuh sangat kuat dan terlihat pada daratan yang lain. Blanc Megami Lowee, gadis brambut biru muda berwarna dan rancu dengan helai yang sangat panjang di sisi kepalanya, hampir mencapai perutnya, warna matanya pink kemerahan melihat ini dari wilayahnya dan keluar bersama kedua adiknya.

Rom memiliki rambut berwarna coklat dan hanya mencapai pundaknya, sedangkan Ram terasa lebih panjang dan mencapai dadanya.

"Onee-chan, apa ini?" Tanya Ram "R…Rasanya….Buruk" respon Rom Blanc terus menatap kilatan biru dan langit yang gelap "Sepertinya ada masalah di depan." kata Lowee megami

**Di Leanbox**

Vert Megami Leanbox gadis berambut panjang dan lurus dengan gaya ponytail, berwarna hijau laut busa , warna matanya ungu bercahaya. Bersama adiknya Chika gadis berambut sangat panjang, bergelombang dan berwarna hijau mint dangan gaya ponytail tinggi dengan sepotong twin-bow hitam dan hijau dengan sedikit poni dan rambut ikal panjang membingkai wajahnya sedang bermain video games yang mendadak semua listrik mati, saat mereka hendak ke basilicom mulai sedikit goyang. Mereka segera lari keluar dan disambut dengan pemandangan yang sama dengan Lowee.

"Nee-sama" Chika memerhatikan Vert. "Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi" Kata Vert dan saat dia memulai.

**Kembali di tempat Rizuki**

Rizuki berada di tempat putih dimana tempat itu tidak ada apa-apa bersama gadis yang memberi Rizuki kekuatan.

"Sebenarnya siapa kau?" Tanya Rizuki yang kebingungan "Namaku Shatoyan, kalau dirimu?" jawab gadis itu yang memberi namanya pada Rizuki dan bertanya balik "Rizuki…Rizuki Narukami" jawab Rizuki, kemudia Shatoyan bersandar sedikit untuk mendapat tampilan yang lebih baik dari Rizuki "Rizuki…the Soul Linker, itu cocok sekali." katanya

"Untuk sementara aku akan bersembunyi dalam mindscapemu" kata Shatoyan kemudian dia menghilang. Saat tersadar Rizuki telah berdiri dengan tato aneh di punggung tangan kanannya sambil memegang sebuah pedang emas yang terukir tulisan aksara dan lambang bintang segi delapan, warna matanya pun berubah yang asalnya hitam berubah menjadi violet dan sebuah lingkaran yang bagian atasnya memiliki celah dan celah itu diisi oleh sebuah garis lurus yang berawal dari titik tengah lingkaran itu seperti lambang power pada computer, warna rambutnya perak keabuan.

"J-Jangan-jangan…." Pria berjubah hitam itu terkejut denga perubahan Rizuki, api biru yang menguncang Geimugyou-kai masih mengelilingi Rizuki, dia memegang pedang emas dengan kedua tangannya tiba-tiba lambang bintang segi delapan yang berada di pedang emasnya bersinar dan menghisap kobaran api yang menghanguskan hutan "Ao honō o fuku" teriak Rizuki pedang emasnya diselimuti api biru dan dia mengayungkan pedangnya kearah Ancient Dragon dan pria tersebut.

Pria tersebut dapat meloloskan diri, tapi Ancient Dragon terbelah menjadi 2 dan langsung terbakar oleh api biru dari serangan Rizuki "Jadi dia sudah memperoleh kekuatan Soul Linker yah.. ini semakin menarik." kata pria berjubah hitam dari kejauhan. Kemudian dia menghampiri Rizuki "Jadilah lebih kuat dari yang sekarang…. Saat kita bertemu lagi ayo buat perhitungan" kata pria itu sebelum menghilang.

Rizuki hanya berdiri tanpa ada keraguan, dia sudah memperoleh kekuatan yang tidak dia bayangkan, aura birunya semakin lama semakin menipis tapi tidak menghilang malah semakin kuat. Shatoyan muncul dari belakangnya dan mulai tersenyum

"Pada akhirnya kau disini, Soul Linker Rizuki, Ruler of all Avatars." kata Shatoyan

Rizuki tersenyum pada Shatoyan sebelum menyadari sebuah kehadiran, dia berbalik ke kanan dan melihat 2 megami dari Planeptune. Rizuki melihat mereka beberapa detik sebelum dia mendengar mereka berbicara.

"Onee-chan… siapa dia?" Tanya Megami candidate Neptune memegang pedangnya untuk berjaga-jaga "Aku tidak yakin, tapi aku merasakan kekuatan yang luar biasa datang darinya" responnya.

Rizuki mengisyaratkan Shatoyan untuk tetap di belakangnya, yang dia lakukan dengan dekat di punggungnya. Saat Rizuki memikirkan 2 Megami dari Planeptune, dia merasakan 2 lagi dari kirinya, dia melihat dan yang datang adalah 2 Megami dari Lastation.

"O-Onee-chan , kau merasakannya?" Tanya Uni sambil dia membidikkan senapannya pada Soul Linker yang baru "Ya, Orang ini tidak sembarangan." kata Megami dari Lastastion

Rizuki menatap Megami yang berada di kanan dan kirinya dengan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca sebelum berbalik dan menghadapi mereka sepenuhnya, membuat Uni mengencangkan cengkeramannya pada senapannya dan membuat Black Heart julukan Noire mengeluarkan pedangnya. Purple Heart julukan Neptune dan Nepgear juga berada dalam posisi bertarung, tetapi Rizuki meletakkan pedang emasnya di punggungnya yang kemudian pedang itu menghilang sebelum berbicara pada Shatoyan.

"Kita akan pergi..." katanya saat dia mulai menghilang dalam pusaran api biru. "Tahan!" kata Purple Heart saat dia berlari kearah Rizuki, tapi saat dia sampai disana Rizuki menghilang, Neptune kembali pada tempat sebelum mengejarnya, suara Rizuki terdengar.

"Aku adalah Azure Nova, kalian akan bertemu denganku lagi Neptune, Nepgear, Uni….Noire. Megami yang lain akan mencari tahu dan aku yang akan menghubungkan dunia pada jalan cahaya Azure" katanya.

2 Megami dan adiknya melihat ke langit yang sekarang jelas dengan satu gagasan di pikiran mereka "Sebenarnya siapa dia?"

Soul Linker yang baru lahir membuat jalannya melewati langit perbatasan antara Lastastion dan Lowee. Saat ini Shatoyan berada di punggung Rizuki, Rizuki sedang memikirkan peristiwa yang sudah terjadi hari ini dari pertemuannya dengan Shatoyan, Pria berjubah hitam yang misterius, dan menjadi seorang Soul Linker, pertemuannya dengan Neptune, Noire dan adik mereka. Dia memilah segala sesuatu di kepalanya sampai Shatoyan berbicara.

"Rizuki, kemana tepatnya kita akan pergi?" Tanya Shatoyan "Ke Lowee, kita harus mencari tempat dimana aku tidak perlu khawatir tentang hal tertentu, Leanbox cukup jauh dan kalau rumahku mereka akan curiga jadi aku pikir Lowee akan menjadi tempat yang terbaik." jawab Rizuki

Shatoyan sedikit bingung, kenapa Rizuki mencoba untuk menghindari wilayah tertentu tapi, Rizuki memotongnya sebelum dia berbicara. "Akan aku beritahu detailnya ketika kita sudah mendarat tapi aku ingin kau memberitahuku apa yang sedang terjadi disni" Kata Rizuki sambil melesat menuju tanah bersalju Lowee.

**Di Lastation **

Noire, Uni, Neptune dan Nepgear yang sekarang berada di kamar Noire sedang mengadakan pertemuan tentang apa yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Jadi kalian tahu kenapa kita mengadakan pertemuan disini" kata Black Heart "Kami tahu, kita disini untuk membicarakan tentang pria aneh yang kita lihat tadi" respon Purple Heart

Merekapun mendesah dan Noire mengambil seteguk teh yang Nepgear siapkan untuk mereka, Uni duduk di samping Nepgear dan dia kelihatannya tidak terlalu senang.

"Baiklah, yang aku ingin tahu adalah siapa pria itu, dan apa maksudnya ketika dia mengatakan menghubungkan dunia menjadi cahaya Azure?" Tanya Megami candidate Lastation

Noire mengalihkan kepalanya pada wajah adiknya "Aku tidak yakin tapi aku bisa mengatakan dari jumlah kekuatannya yang dia keluarkan kita mungkin tidak akan bertahan lama melawannya"

Kemudian Neptune berbalik pada ke wajah 2 penghuni Lastastion "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kalian mengenal dia, soalnya dia terlihat focus pada kita. Aku dan Nepgear tidak mengenalnya, apa kalian tahu sesuatu?" Tanya Neptune

"T-Tidak, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat seseorang seperti dirinya" respon Noire "Aku juga, tidak pernah melihat seseorang seperti itu" kata Uni

Kei mendadak jalan menuju ruangan dan bergabung dalam percakapan "Maaf jika aku menggangu, tampaknya bagiku orang-orang berada dalam keadaan semi-panik dari apa yang terjadi beberapa jam lalu. Bukankah seharusnya kalian semua mengatasi masalah ini kepada wilayah kalian dan menginformasikan warga tentang keberadaan baru yang aneh dan baru saja muncul entah dari mana" saran Kei

Nepgear segera merespon "Kita harus mengatasi situasi tapi aku pikir kita harus menjaga rahasia pria itu dari warga, karena menyebabkan kekacauan tetapi kita perlu untuk menginformasikan pada Blanc-san dan Vert-san tentang pria itu."

"Tapi kita tidak tahu jika dia sekutu atau bukan, dia bisa saja semacam Hero dari dunia parallel." kata Neptune

"Aku khawatir itu bukan masalahnya" kata sebuah suara, group berbalik pada sumber suara dan menemukan Oracle dari Planeptune

"Histy! Apa yang membawamu kesini?" Tanya Neptune

Histoire menatap semua yang ada dalam ruangan dengan ekspresi serius "Semuanya, aku harus memberitahu kalian sesuatu yang sangat penting tentang pria yang kalian lihat. Aku mohon dengarkan dengan seksama, karena orang ini dapat memegang masa depan Geimugyou-kai di tangannya" kata Histoire

**Di Lowee**

Rizuki tiba di tanah yang lunak tepat diatas yang tampak seperti gunung yang menghadap ke kota utama. Basilicom pun terlihat dari gunung, tampaknya Rizuki sedang mencari sesuatu di kota. Rupanya dia sudah ditemukan tanpa peringatan, jadi dia pun pergi lagi. Beberapa saat kemudian dia berada diatas sebuah hotel, masih diluar dari pandangan warga sedikit yang dia tahu, pastinya megami candidate telah melihatnya. Rizuki melepaskan perubahannya dengan agility yang hebat dia melompat dari atap dan 3 pohon dari hotel kanopi, meluncur ke bawah dan mendarat di depan hotel yang mengagetkan sepasang kekasih yang didekatnya.

"Aku pikir seharusnya ini menjadi tempat yang bagus untuk istirahat." kata Rizuki

Setelah beberapa saat, Shatoyan memutuskan sudah waktunya untuk memberitahu Rizuki

"Aku kira sudah waktunya aku memberitahumu segalanya." Kata Shatoyan

Rizuki melihat ke arah Shatoyan dengan penuh perhatian.

"Seperti yang sudah kau ketahui, kau telah menjadi Soul Linker, bisa juga disebut sebagai penghubung jiwa atau jiwa yang terhubung. Aku harus menjelaskan waktu yang lama, dimana seorang Soul Linker didorong dengan kekuatan yang gila. Dia pergi pada jalan kehancuran dan membunuh semua yang berani melawannya. Karena semuanya kalah 4 Megami melangkah maju. Mereka adalah Megami generasi sebelumnya."

Rizuki hanya terdiam, bahwa sebenarnya pendahulunya didorong oleh kekuatan gila.

"Setelah pertempuran yang berlangsung selama 1 abad, para Megami berhasil mengalahkan Soul Linker yang kacau tapi para Megami hampir kehilangan kekuatan mereka . Akan tetapi sebelum Soul Linker yang kacau itu tewas dia mendapatkan kembali kewarasannya. Menggunakan kekuatan terakhirnya dan menyegel kekuatannya sendiri padaku, dia menerapkan kekuatannya sendirilah yang memilih pada siapa yang layak menerimanya, jika tidak cocok maka kau tahu sendiri mereka akan mati. Tapi saudaraku Histoire telah mengetahui dan dia menyegelku. Aku tertidur sangat panjang hingga beberapa hari lalu segel itu hancur dan ada orang yang menginginkan kekuatan ini sampai aku menemukanmu"

Kemudian Rizuki mengajukan pertanyaannya,

"Apakah kekuatan ini akan lepas kendali?" tanyanya.

"Itu tergantung penggunanya, kekuatan itu membawa perdamaian dan kehancuran, pendahulumu tidak dapat mengontrol jiwanya sendiri dan tidak dapat menghubungkan atau terhubung dan hasilnya kekuatan itu menggila" jawab Shatoyan

Rizuki mengambil semua informasi dengan mudahnya, itu tidak terlalu membuatnya shock tapi Shatoyan datang dengan kata berikutnya

"Sekarang kau harus lebih membiasakan kekuatanmu." Katanya.

"Benar juga, aku harus bisa mengendalikan kekuatan ini agar tidak lepas kendali..." kata Rizuki setuju.

"Ya, tapi kau tidak perlu terburu-buru melakukannya." kata Shatoyan sambil menguap menandakan dia sangat lelah. Rizuki tertawa sedikit dan kemudian dia berdiri yang meyebabkan Shatoyan untuk melihatnya agak aneh

"Aku akan mengambil Quest, aku akan kembali nanti tapi kau harus beristirahat." kata Rizuki sambil keluar ruangan

"Hati-hati ya..." Kata Shatoyan.

Rizuki menyadari sebelum keluar dan berlari menuju basilicom, dia melihat diatas kepalanya dan terlihat seorang Megami Candidate mencari sesuatu. Setelah dia berhasil sampai ke Quest boss dia mengaktifkan kekuatan Soul Linker dan membuat pekerjaannya cepat diselesaiakan

"Ini bahkan tidak cukup untuk pemanasan." Kata Rizuki.

Saat dia akan menonaktifkan kekuatannya sebuah teriakan suara terdengar melalui hutan

"Ice Coffin!"

Rizuki melompat mundur saat pilar es muncul dari bawahnya. Rizuki segera mengamati area sekitarnya dan terlihat gadis kecil berambut coklat dan panjang mencapai dadanya. Dari cara dia melihat dan tindakannya, Rizuki mengasumsikan gadis itu adalah salah satu Megami candidate di wilayah ini. Dia memegang tongkatnya kearah Soul Linker dan akan menyerang lagi.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Rizuki

Gadis itu melotot padanya sebelum meluncurkan bola es yang memantul di sayap kiri dan mengejutkannya "Aku tanya lagi, siapa kau?" kata Rizuki sambil menarik pedang emasnya

Gadis itu mengarahkan tongkatnya lagi tapi belum melakukan serangan "Namaku adalah Ram dan aku salah satu Megami candidate Lowee, aku yakin kau adalah pria itu, Azure Nova kan?"

Rizuki menunduk pada Megami candidate yang kecil sebelum merespon dengan iya. Pada saat itu dia bisa merasakan akan diserang lagi, tapi dia dapat menghindarinya. Rizuki menjentrik jarinya dan menghilang kemudian muncul lagi di belakang Ram. Sebelum Ram bisa melakukan apapun Rizuki menepuknya dengan pangkal pedangnya tepat di belakang lehernya. Mata Megami candidate terlihat seperti tidak bernyawa dan pingsan di tanah yang dingin.

Rizuki melihat Megami candidate yang pingsan dengan sedikit menyesal karena sudah melakukannya, tapi dia tidak ingin menggunakan kekerasan.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud untuk…"

Rizuki tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dalam sekejap dia diterbangkan ke dekat formasi batuan yang runtuh mengenai dirinya, Seorang gadis remaja dengan rambut biru muda, warna mata merah, dan setelan putih mirip dengan Black Heart mendarat di samping Megami candidate yang pingsan dengan ekspresi sangat marah yang terlihat dimukanya. Rizuki menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menghancurkan puing-puing batu yang menimpanya. Gadis itu terlihat shock melihat dia tidak terluka sedikitpun tapi dia langsung pada posisi menyerang, tetap dengan amarah diseluruh mukanya.

"KAU BAJINGAN SIALAN!" Teriak gadis itu

Rizuki langsung mengenali gadis muda itu sebagai Megami White Heart, dia telah mendengar biasanya dia ramah, tenang dan pendiam, tapi jika kau membuatnya cukup marah maka dia menjadi pembicara yang kasar.

"Megami White Heart, kau seperti yang rumor katakan." Kata Rizuki

Setelah itu White Heart mulai memanas

"JANGAN BICARA PADAKU DENGAN MUDAH SETELAH APA YANG KAU PERBUAT PADA ADIKKU KEPARAT!. AKAN KUHABISI KAU!" kata White Heart saat dia akan menyerang Rizuki

White Heart membawa kapaknya turun dengan seluruh kekuatannya hanya untuk menyerang Rizuki untuk bergerak ke kanan dan menghindar. Kemudian Rizuki meletakan pedang emasnya di punggunya dan menjulurkan lidahnya keluar mengejek pada Megami. White Heart melihatnya dan dia semakin marah. Dia menarik kapaknya dalam serangan horizontal berharap akan mengenai si Soul Linker dari sisi tetapi Rizuki meletakkan tangannya di atas kapak dan berbali menyerang. Kemudian White Heart menendang Rizuki tapi dia tertangkap dengan tangan kiri Rizuki dan kemudian dia menendangnya dari bawah dan dia berbalik di tengah udara yang menyebabkan Megami mendarat di mukanya terlebih dahulu diatas salju

"Aku disini tidak untuk bertarung, jadi tenanglah. Jika aku harus bertarung mungkin akan selesai sekarang." kata Soul Linker saat dia berdiri diatas White Heart

Si Megami menggeram dan kemudian dia meluncurkan dirinya sendiri ke atas dan menangkap si Soul Linker yang akan membuatnya terkejut. Kemudian dia mencoba untuk membantingnya, tapi Rizuki segera membalasnya dengan gaya lempar judo. White Heart terbang sekitar 6 kaki sebelum dia berhenti di tengah udara dan berpaling pada wajah si Soul Linker. Kemarahannya telah mendidih sekarang, dia tidak percaya bahwa pria ini dapat membuatnya terlihat bodoh.

"AKAN…..KUBUNUH KAU!" Teriaknya sambil bergegas ke arah Rizuki dengan kapaknya

Si Soul Linker terkena serangannya. White Heart pun menyeringai, tapi tidak bertahan lama. Seringai itu berubah menjadi shock ketika dia menyadari serangannya tidak berpengaruh, tidak tergores, tidak ada apa-apanya.

"Sudahlah menyerah saja." Kata Rizuki dengan nada yang simpati. Ini hanya akan membuatnya marah lebih jauh.

"DIAM KAU KEPARAT!" katanya saat dia dengan cepat mulai menyerang Rizuki

Rizuki hanya menghinadari semua serangan White Heart dengan usaha yang sedikit. Kemudian si Soul Linker merasakan keberadaan yang lain mendekat dan menyadari itu adalah Megami candidate yang lain. Lalu Rizuki menyadari dia harus segera mengakhiri pertarungan ini untuk menghindari konfrontasi yang tidak perlu. Kemudian White Heart mundur dari si Soul Linker sebelum menyerangnya lagi. Rizuki memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya sekarang dengan satu serangan. White Heart mengayunkan kapaknya, tap Rizuki membalasnya dengan pedang emasnya dan dengan kuat Rizuki mempentalkan pedang emasnya dangan kapak White Heart sehingga mereka berdua tidak memegang senjata mereka dan dengan tangan yang bebas Rizuki dengan cepat menangkapnya.

"Apa yang…. Lepaskan aku." Suruh Megami yang sedang kesulitan.

Tangan kanan Rizuki yang masih bebas diselimuti aura biru dan tatonya bersinar warna merah yang menyebabkan White Heart menyentak.

"The…End" Kata Soul Linker saat dia memukul Megami tepat di perutnya.

Sebuah gelombang energi biru lewat melalui punggung White Heart. Matanya sedikit melotot dan keluar air matanya sekarang terlihat seperti tidak bernyawa. White Heart jatuh ke lututnya sambil memegang perutnya yang pasti terasa rasa sakit yang mengerikan, air liur menetes di mulutnya.

"Ngh…aah….tidak." dengan satu tangisan terakhir, Megami dari Lowee pun tumbang ke tanah tidak sadarkan diri.

Rizuki melihat Megami dan candidate nya yang tumbang sebelum merasakan seseorang mengawasi mereka. Rizuki melihat ke langit dan dia melihat Rom dengan ekspresi ngeri di wajahnya. Si Soul Linker menutup matanya dan kemudian menghilang di pusaran api biru, tapi sebelumnya dia mengatakan satu pesan.

"Kau perlu membawa mereka ke basilicom untuk pemulihan." Kata si Soul Linker ke Rom sebelum dia sepenuhnya menghilang.

**Kembali ke Lastation**

Neptune dan Nepgear bersiap-siap untuk meninggalkan Lastastion ketika Nepgear mendapatkan panggilan yang mendadak. Histoire telah memberitahu Noire, Uni. Neptune dan Nepgear segalanya seperti Shatoyan memberitahu Rizuki.

"Jadi pertama-pertama, kita harus menemukan orang ini yang seperti Soul Linker sebelumnya" kata Noire

"Tapi aku tetap tidak percaya, seorang pria yang mempunyai kekuatan seperti Megami hanya saja lebih kuat"

Kemudian mereka melihat Nepgear yang terlihat putih seperti salju di Lowee

"Nepgear, ada apa?" Tanya Uni

Nepgear meminjamkan Uni ponselnya dengan pesan teratas. Ketika Uni selesai membacanya dia menjatuhkan ponsel dengan shock.

"Ada apa kalian berdua?" Tanya Noire

"Nepgear, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Neptune

Uni melihat ke sisa group dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Well?" Tanya Noire lagi

"Blanc-san….dan Ram….diserang….oleh Azure Nova" Respon Uni yang pucat

"Mereka berdua….dikalahkan."

* * *

**YOSH UDAH CHAPTER 2 MAAF KALAU KATA-KATANYA AGAK NGACO**

**SAYA PAKE MACAM-MACAM KARAKTER DAN SENGAJA NGAK DI CROSSOVER**

**MOHON MAAF BILA MASIH ADA KEKURANGAN**


End file.
